Shadows in the Light
by wolffreak51
Summary: When a young teens dreams of seeing the outside world, she gets a little more then she had asked for. Samantha Wolf, an every day teen with an unknown past, meets the Keyblade Master Riku and heads on an amazing journey to find out who she really is. Note: is rated teen for mild cursing, some blood, ect.


The day started like any other, get out of bed and head to school. "Hey Sam got your books and all the ready for school," call my adopted mother. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yes Miss J." The woman stood in the kitchen, was at least in her late 30's early 40's I could say. She looked at me and smiled, her red, curly hair shined in the early morning light. "Hey dear ready to go?" "Yeah I am," I replied with an open grin.

That's when "IT" yelled. "DAMNINT SAM HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM." An eighteen year old bitch, I could say came storming down. Grunting she turned to me, looking almost like a caged beast ready to attack. I sighed, closing my eyes I faced her, "Kayla I only went in you room to get my necklace that you took form me, again."

Kayla glared at me, her eyes like daggers. "Does it look like I fucking care you bloody bitch. I told you to stay out of my room," she growled. "So does the mean that you can go into my room and take whatever the hell it is that you want," I snapped back at her. "That's quite enough you two," Miss J snapped. I walked out the door, slamming it as I the house. Today was a day that I felt just walking to school. Well yeah it was a bit of a walk, didn't care for it at all.

Once done walking, I head into the building with a big smile on my face. "Hey Sam," I heard a voice call behind me. I turn over to see a young boy about ten running up to me. His dark black hair bounce up and down as he ran to my side. "Hey max," I said with a smile. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he looked at me. "Hey Sammy, after school can I come over and play kingdom hearts." "Hmm depends if I have a ton of homework like I did last time."

"Awww," the boy said looking down, with a curve in his lips. I smile and pock his belly playfully, causing him to giggle. "Keep that up and I'll send the big, bad wolf to gobble you up." "Sammy, I swore there was a big black wolf in my room," he frowned. I smiled and took an attack pose giving a smile. "And it there is I vow to slay the beast for I am a Keyblade Master."

The boy smiles and hugs me tightly. "You're the best friend ever Sammy." That's when the bell rang loud and clear. "Oh shoot, I'm late for school. I'll see you later Max," I said running into the school. The day past on swiftly and slightly. I decided to ditch going home right away and head to my special spot. It was an old abandon house, that was said to be hunted.

I crawled under a hole in the fence and headed inside. The paint could be seen peeling of the walls as I came in. Old chairs and other things were covered with white sheets. Doping my bags I dug under an old couch, pulling out a wooden keyblade that I had made. I smiled tossing the wood sward around like I was fighting. "I Samantha Wolf call upon this blade to lead me to the light and destroy that darkness that plagues this world and others."

I toss the blade in the air and keep the process up until I get tried. Setting the wooden blade down, pulling out a small knife that I carry around. I carve a name into the blade. 'Riku & Sam' it said as I blushed a little when I was done. "Riku you are the one and only for me." Tear stained my eyes as I said that. For thing I wanted to know who I really was. The questions filled my head of 'Who am I and where did I come.'

-Flashback-

"Doc will the child be ok?" asked a young red haired woman. Worry filled her eyes as she eyed the child before her. Deep claw marks covered her body, cloths ripped and torn. The doctor looked at her worry also in his eyes. "That's one thing I don't know if I can answer miss. But the main thing remains, how did something like this happen to girl so young." The young woman looked away tears scathing at her eyes.

"I really don't know doc. I was diving home when I saw something at the side of the road. I went out to check and that's when I saw the little girl. Crying and wounded badly. I also don't think she has any parents." She turned away letting the salty tears flow form her green eyes. "I just hope the poor dear will be ok." The child looked about six years old with long, ivory black hair. Her breathing was short and shallow.

I look over at the wall this dream filling my mind, if that was. 'Was that little girl me in this dream.' I decided to shake it off for now and ask Ms. J about it later. Setting the wooden blade down, I start to dig in my bag and pull out my favorite book that I like to draw in. Rubbing my hands over the ruff surface made me smile.

Opening the large book and taking out a pencil I started to draw something in the book. In about a good 20 minutes I was done. The pic was of Riku standing next to me, both smiling and keyblade in hand. Seeing what I had drew made me blush heavily. 'Why is it I'm so attached to him?' I thought to myself. I sighed to myself my blue eyes darted across the room, then smiling I started to sing a song off the game.

I happily sung the song until it was done my eyes shining brightly in the dim light. "This is my one and most wanted wish of a life time. Riku I wish to meet you in person and travel to different worlds, for I have an unknown past and I wish to find out." I packed up all my stuff and ran out of the old building, with a big, bold grin across my face.

Running back home to get some supper and then head back to my room to do who knows hell what. "Hey Ms. Johnson I'm back," I said smiling bigly. The elder woman looked over somewhat smiling at me. "Well Sam you're sure in a good mood aren't ya." I smiled and winked, "guess you could say that." She smiles at me, "chicken is on the table if you want any." As she said that I race out and up into my room the meat in my hands.

Closing the door behind me, I plopped into my bed and ripped into the rich, juicy meat. Almost like a happy cat, I was purring as I ate. I never knew why but I had and always will eat meat. When I was done I tossed the paper plate into my trash and pulled out my 3-DS, starting to play it. As usual I was playing Kingdom Hearts/Dream Drop Distance. Battling the so call Terra-note as Riku.

Letting out a happy cry when I won. "In your bloody face Xehanort, your plans were foiled yet again XD." I jumped out of my bed doing a happy little dance showing that I had won yet again. Giggling to myself I flopped back onto my bed with a big broad smile showing my excitement. I soon after a while let out a loud yawn, putting my DS on my dresser, I curl up into a tight ball.

But little did I know that my dreams are coming true fallowed by a hellish nightmare.

(Ok so this is my first fanfic ^^;. I just hope you enjoyed, peace out Wolffreak51. Please R&R ^_^)


End file.
